


【EC /ABO】孕期为爱鼓掌指南（PWP）

by Miaojijiji



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaojijiji/pseuds/Miaojijiji
Summary: 孕期为爱鼓掌。有锤基要素请注意。
Relationships: EC - Relationship, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	【EC /ABO】孕期为爱鼓掌指南（PWP）

在loki顺利生下一个可爱的女孩的时候，charles也正式确定自己怀孕了。这对于两家邻居真是双喜临门。

和charles不同，loki和thor结婚还不到一年，同样标记也不到一年，他们互相表明心意之后可谓干柴烈火，一发不可收拾，孩子的到来根本就是意料之中。

而charles距离被erik标记已经过去十年了，结婚也是七年之前的事了。他们的爱情之路走得并不顺，好在终于修成正果。而七年后，他们终于决定要一个孩子。

“所以你们……从一开始就没有过避孕措施？”charles惊讶地说，发现自己声音有些大后又急忙安抚着怀中哭闹的小宝宝。

“是啊。”loki毫不在意地说，“第一次就没有，之后也没有。”

“毕竟你们有这么多年的相处。”charles有些羡慕又有些心疼他们。loki和thor其实是兄弟，在知道loki其实是养子之前，他们有太长的时光相处并互相爱慕，但也深陷折磨，“但是，这么快就……毕竟才刚刚在一起啊，还是说，你们从一开始就……”

“好了，我懂你的意思了。”loki打断他，“这对每个人都是不一样的。thor想要，我也想要，所以就是现在这样，没那么复杂……怎么，到了现在后悔了？”loki看向charles的小腹，虽然那里还是一片平坦，但毫无疑问，那里正酝酿着一个小生命。

“没有！”charles有些脸红，用怀中的小宝宝挡住了loki看向自己小腹的视线，他对自己的生理现象总是十分害羞。

loki不怀好意地笑着：“这都好多年了，该想通的都想通了，我看你顾虑的根本不是那么麻烦的东西……”

“那是什么？”charles有些迷茫。

“……你知道，哪几个月可以做，哪几个月不能做吗？”

“做……”charles耳朵都红透了，“这个……”

“你知道什么姿势不能做吗？”

“不知道……”

“不能做的时候要怎么办呢？”

“唔……”

“那我可得好好教教你了。”loki笑得越发意味深长了。

————————

erik自认是个有教养的人，但他发现在非常焦躁的时候，教养什么的纷纷不存在了。

连按数声喇叭吓退了企图变道的邻车和横穿马路的路人，并在绿灯出现的那一瞬间弹射出去，而且闯了三个黄灯之后，erik终于到家了。

急匆匆打开门，连衣服都来不及换，erik冲上二楼的房间。

卧室的读书灯还没有关，charles抱着笔记本斜靠在床边，安静地闭着眼睛，橘黄色的光洒落脸庞。

“charles……？”erik小声叫道。

“……erik，你回来了啊。”charles很快睁开眼睛，冲着来人微笑。

“抱歉，你睡着了吗？”

charles笑着摇头：“在看学生的论文，不小心打了会儿盹。”

“真的抱歉，加班到现在，那边突然改了需求，真的太……”

“你不说，我还以为你被路边的小男孩叫走了呢？”charles歪着头。

erik愣了愣，一下子明白了，他也坐上了床，把自家有些赌气的小omega揉进了怀里：“没人有你的香甜。”

omega象征性地推了alpha几把，之后就软在对方怀里，接近贪婪地嗅着属于他的alpha的味道——对于标记后的omega来说，alpha的气味既是毒药也是解药，既撩人心弦又能令人平静。

“我不该忘记告诉你我加班的。”erik吻着charles的碎发，那里散发出他无比熟悉的气味，像是蜜柑一样清爽又香甜的味道。

“唔嗯。”含糊的声音从大衣里传来。

“我不该留你一个人……哦不，是两个人吃晚饭。”

“……嗯……”

“我爱你。”

虽然不想承认，但charles不得不说自己在听到这句话之后，什么怨气都消除了，他下意识地将alpha抱得更紧，好像生怕他突然离开一样，就像十年前那样。

“charles……？”

这次charles没有再回应，排除害羞到说不出话来的因素，erik有点奇怪，他抚摸上charles的皮肤——烫的吓人。

“charles，你怎么了？”erik急忙捧住他的脸，小小的脸也一样在发烫，红潮一路染到了胸膛，小幅度地轻喘着气。

这反应其实erik很熟悉，毫无疑问，发情。

“erik……我，我好热……”charles想睁大眼睛看清面前的人的表情，水汽却彻底覆盖了瞳孔，陌生又熟悉的情潮冲击着他，让他身体内的每一个细胞都在喧嚣着渴望。

怀孕四个月了，发情期就像压抑许久之后的爆发。

不知何时勃起的前端隔着薄薄的睡衣，不自觉地在erik的风衣上蹭着。用力收紧也无济于事，后穴内分泌的液体汩汩流出打湿了被褥。整个身体想要更多的接触，而不是单纯的拥抱。

erik满足了他的欲求。他扒下了自己碍事的风衣，尽量温柔地抚摸爱人敏感的身体，本就不强壮的身体如今越发柔软，肉乎乎的手感很是可爱。

隔着睡衣抚上了饱满的胸部——虽没有进入哺乳期，但胸部还是慢慢开始变得肉感十足，不很明显，但依旧能让charles脸红不已。

“开始慢慢变大了……”erik在charles耳边低语，“再过几个月，还会从这里……”恶意地揪了一把乳尖“流出奶水呢。”

“呜……别说了……”刺痛让charles浑身一颤，却更加兴奋。

“到时候，这里就不是我的专属了。”erik撩起他的衣服，温柔地含住他胸口软软的尖端，“现在就让我多品尝品尝吧。”

charles无力地推搡着erik，却在对方舌尖的挑逗下彻底沦陷。柔软的舌头打磨着敏感的乳首，很快就让它充血硬了起来，伸出舌尖只专注那一颗茱萸挑逗，在charles浑身颤抖地夹紧双腿后直接用牙齿研磨，咬上的一瞬间发出啜泣般的呻吟。

“呜……疼，erik……”charles软糯的声音让erik清醒了一些，于是他松开了牙齿，再次温柔地含住那里轻轻舔舐，品尝着他香甜可口的omega。甚至用力吮吸了下，引起一声惊呼。

“没有奶呢。”erik恶趣味地抬眼看着那一片汪蓝的眼睛，用舌尖若有若无地触碰着泛红的乳首。

但他的omega实在无法承受这磨人的速度，他感觉睡裤已经湿透了，黏黏地贴在腿上，后穴的空虚感令他发狂：“进来，erik，我要你。”

“可是你……”erik扫过他微微隆起的小腹，那里有他们期盼已久的生命。

“没关系……”charles脸红地像是能滴下血，他回忆着loki告诉他的内容，“现在是可以的……只要，温柔点就好……”

“还有吗？”

“嗯……不要用……骑乘和，后入……”charles用胳膊挡住脸，羞耻地不敢看向对方。

“真可惜。”erik在对方耳边轻笑，“你以前最爱这两个姿势，不是吗？每次都爽得紧紧咬住我……”

“闭嘴——啊……”charles小声惊呼，他被放到在了软床上，几下就被脱掉了衣服，赤裸着躺倒在衣冠整齐的erik面前。

“睡裤都湿透了，charles。”erik把手中的衣服扔下床，笑着说，“从没见过你流这么多水，怀孕了反而更淫荡了吗？”

“我没有……”charles小声反驳着，他感受到erik修长的手指毫无阻碍地探进了他湿软的后穴，甚至曲了曲手指搔刮着内壁，但还是如隔靴搔痒一般难受。

“前几个月用手帮你的时候可没有这么湿呢，”erik旋转着手指研磨，“一想到要吞掉我的老二，就兴奋成这样吗？”

charles用胳膊挡住了通红的脸没有说话，双腿却诚实地环上erik的腰想要拉进一些距离。

“能感觉到吗，你的小洞在狠狠吸我的手指呢……想让我操的更深。”手指已经增加到了三根，erik在耐心地进行着不必要的扩张，事实上他知道自己的omega已经又湿又软，多大的性器都能一股儿吞下去，但他十分乐在其中，让可怜的omega焦急到哭泣，“我用手指操射你怎么样？”

对方如他所愿爆发出一声拒绝意味的啜泣，后穴像是乞求一般绞紧了erik的手指，嘀嘀嗒嗒的淫液从夹缝流了出来。erik向前戳刺了几下，不够长的手指只能堪堪顶到生殖腔入口，却无法进去，charles彻底受不住了，他的声音带着哭腔：“不要，不要用手指了——erik……”

“那你想要什么呢”

“我想要你又粗又长的老二，操进来，操射我——”他的声音戛然而止，因为他空虚的后穴被猛然填满了，炽热的性器将他塞得满满当当，满足感和快感喷涌而来，几近高潮。

但erik又停住了动作，他知道自己刚才有点急躁了，他可不想伤到小宝宝。但自家omega可不是那么想的，他睁大眼睛看着自己，无声地催促着。

“现在还不行，亲爱的。”erik俯下身亲吻着对方，但charles明显不领情，他委屈地偏过头躲开了亲吻，眼泪在眼眶里打转，“你就是欺负我……你……说好要操射我……”羞耻的词让他浑身颤抖不已。

“这点我言出必行。”估摸着差不多了，erik开始慢慢地顶弄起来，他确实不敢太用力，不敢像往常的性事那样疯狂，只是一下一下有节奏地操着对方。charles随着这磨人的频率发出一声声闷哼，闹别扭一般咬着嘴唇。

于是erik操弄了几下后把自己拔了出来，无视charles难以置信的眼神，在他身边躺了下来，从侧面狠狠操了进去。

“唔……啊……这样也太……太深了……”被迫侧躺着，身后人耸动着腰部把性器送进了更深处，charles能感觉到alpha炙热的气息喷洒在敏感的性腺上，随后erik吻了上来，唇齿摩擦着颈后的皮肤，轻轻啃咬着，引起一阵颤栗。

“这个姿势怎么样？”erik用力顶弄了下，堪堪停在生殖腔入口又退了回去，就算用老二换上了手指，他也继续坏心眼地折磨着对方。他伸手环住了深陷情欲的omega，从锁骨到柔软的胸部，从肉乎乎的小腹到向外吐着淫水的性器，一路抚摸到最终握住，charles因此呻吟着，嘶哑着嗓子哀求：“erik，再深一点……”

“你刚才还说太深了的。”erik调笑着，握住了charles湿成一片的大腿，一个挺腰直直操进了湿热的生殖腔。

“啊……！”呻吟再也抑制不住，charles动情地叫出声，他方才乞求的又粗又长的炽热肉棒此时完全捅进了他隐秘的生殖腔，随着抽插操得更深，“好大……好满……唔……”

温暖又紧致的小洞紧紧吸着erik，他很想把自己香甜可口的omega压在身下，一只手禁锢住他不安分的双手，另一只手挑逗他敏感的胸部，让他可怜兮兮吐着水的性器只能摩擦着床单无法得到抚慰，只是一个劲地往最深处操，操得他生殖腔大开，大声哭叫着求alpha成结射在最里面，最后被操射到晕过去，屁股里含着成结的性器和精液昏睡在自己怀中。事实上，这么多年他已经这么干了无数次了，但是，这次不行。

恋恋不舍地操干了几十下后，erik狠了狠心，从那块极乐之地中退了出来。charles不满地呻吟着，只想像往常一样跨坐上来，让自己再次被填满。

“不行，charles。”erik阻止了他的动作，示意他的小腹，charles气呼呼地掰开他的手，还是坐上他的腿，将两人都硬到不行的性器握住撸动着，“我不管，你个言而无信的混蛋，说好要……操射我……以后要给我十倍补上。”

“一百倍都行。”

erik一手撸动着两人互相摩擦着的性器，一手揽住了omage的腰，恶趣味地捏了捏上面的肉，并在对方发出不满地抱怨前及时堵住了他的嘴，于是高潮时的呻吟也被一并吞下，只剩满足的喘息与余韵。

————————————————

“你说对了，Loki，我后悔了。”

一次难得的下午茶，charles表情凝重，神态哀怨，手中搅动着红茶的勺子一次又一次撞上杯壁，发出单调的声响。

“哦。”

对面的人表情悠闲，神态惬意，小口啜饮着红茶，然后来了一大口甜点。

“你不打算问问我后悔什么了吗？”

“还能有什么，不就是那些照顾孩子很麻烦，孩子占用了私人时间，没办法专心上班，没办法酣畅淋漓地做爱，无时无刻都在各种意外即将到来的危险境地中。”loki依旧很平静，或者说带着看待菜鸟的无奈，“我说的没错吧？”

charles一时语塞，他本来有一大堆事情想跟loki抱怨，现在听起来这位过来人对他的烦恼已然司空见惯了，“……是啊。”

loki说的一点也没错，虽然在打算要孩子之前就已经对这些可能出现的麻烦有了准备，但现实总是比想象的更残酷。养育一个生命真的很不容易，更别提是两个了。

一年前，他们的孩子们顺利降生了，一个男孩和一个女孩，个个健康活泼——或者说太活泼了点。

charles觉得自己有一辈子那么长的时间没有睡过安稳觉了。他还记得怀孕时有次做爱，erik答应他要十倍弥补他，虽然相信erik绝对有这个能力，但他们根本没那个时间和精力。charles觉得自己已经清心寡欲到可以直接出家了。

虽然loki看起来兴致缺缺，但charles还是准备继续吐吐苦水，谁知一个电话打断了他的抱怨。

“charles！pietro又跑不见了！wanda哭得停不下来啊！”

“……”charles仿佛已经看到了那边手忙脚乱的erik，一阵无奈，自己只是离开了两个小时而已啊。

“很遗憾你的下午茶泡汤了，快回去吧。”loki挑了挑眉，看着charles垂头丧气地起身，又添了一句：“有时间我教你点好玩的事。”

“……什么？”

“哺乳期做爱指南。”

-fin-


End file.
